


in you, we become

by AShyCryptid



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breeding, M/M, Trans Cloud Strife, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: “Let me go! Sephiroth!”“Why should I, Cloud? I’m here to give you purpose.”---Cloud is the perfect vessel and who else but Sephiroth can fill him?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	in you, we become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echochamberz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echochamberz/gifts).



> Happy birthday my lovely bean!!! Ilysm and I hope you like this gift! <3 <3 <3
> 
> ***FOR EVERYONE ELSE, PLEASE NOTE***  
> I'm using breasts, womb, cunt and clit here so if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read any further. 
> 
> However, if you’re still here, then please enjoy! :3

“You look pretty like this, you know.”

Mako-bright eyes stare back in anger despite the pain.  _ Yes, _ Sephiroth thinks,  _ burn brighter _ . He digs the blade in deeper, anchoring it into the wall trapping the palms of his prey. The sight of blood trailing down his arms invites him to lean in and taste it.

Mako sweet and salt and iron. He smiles, sharp and hungry, as he lets go of the other’s wrists to meet the oncoming knee headed for his stomach. 

“I admire the way you never give up, how the fire burns so strongly within you.”

He catches the slight movement as Cloud judges his weight with his other foot and calculates it against the possible damage to his hands. Cloud struggles with his caught leg instead.  _ Smart boy. _

“Let me go! Sephiroth!” 

_ But not smart enough. _

“Why should I, Cloud? I’m here to give you purpose.” Cloud wavers again, his supporting leg shifting as Sephiroth’s hold never lets up. Instead he feels a hand tug at his belt, and the creeping horror of what Sephiroth plans to do. He struggles again, squirming like a worm, ignoring the pain in his hands.

“You bastard!” 

Sephiroth doesn’t hesitate. Nothing Cloud curses at him makes him stop and Cloud shivers at the cool air touching newly exposed skin. He pulls Cloud’s pants and boxers down to his knees effectively trapping his legs after Sephiroth lets go. Dark blonde pubes meet green eyes. Sephiroth’s breath is hot on his cunt. Cloud tries to kick up a storm again but his effort is for naught. His pulse thumps hard in his head, fear and anger and something else stains his blood.

Meeting the other’s glare as he stands, Sephiroth laughs. “You know you want this, Cloud. To be noticed by the object of your childhood affections. Everything you have done to reach here,  _ it is for me. _ "

"No," the blonde grunts out, his blood running hot and sluggish down his arms and soaking into his shirt. 

Sephiroth stays silent, as if giving Cloud a chance to explain himself. His cheeks burn, feeling caught in his lie. Still, he has to fight, he has to keep trying. Especially with Sephiroth's fingers moving to creep under his shirt and pull up his binder.

"Stop!"

"Denying me when you cannot truly deny yourself?" 

Sephiroth laughs to himself at the concept. He pulls until the cloth gathers under his pits and above his breasts revealing soft flesh and hardened nubs. 

“This is what you yearn for. I see you, beautiful, completely so.” Leaning back, Sephiroth rakes his eyes over Cloud’s form. Lithe, toned, scarred at the center of his chest where Masamune pierced him years ago. Every curve and ridge of his body, the tension in his muscles, his expression of false bravado, it all garners the want to touch. Cloud is the perfect vessel and who else but Sephiroth can fill him?

“You don’t seem so surprised,” Cloud growls out. A hand reaches out to grasp at his breast, the flesh fitting into his hand perfectly, while the other traces the line of his abs down, over his mound and into his pubes. Strong thighs squeeze tight trying to prevent Sephiroth’s insistent touch, but he persists. 

They part his folds, and with the slight wetness there, they sink in. Swallowed by heat, by perfect tightness, Sephiroth feels himself needing to use him, to breed him full.

“I know you more than you could ever know yourself.” He emphasizes this with the rub of his thumb against Cloud’s clit and a press of his fingers at the spongy flesh inside him. His body reacts with a traitorous shiver and his growl shifts into a moan bitten back into a whimper. He glares at Sephiroth again through the tears in his eyes.

“I am your everything, Cloud.” 

“You’re nothing!”

Nails biting into his skin make their reply, bleeding half-moons as Sephiroth holds him tighter. His strong grip makes him curse at the pain.

_ “You’re mine.”  _ Long fingers fuck into him, mercilessly and deep, exploring Cloud’s insides eagerly with a pace that never wavers. 

_ “Never,”  _ Cloud grits out using anger and humiliation to fight against the growing pleasure crawling up his belly. His attacker leans down, face coming to rest in the crook of his neck and shoulder and before Cloud can speak he feels a warm tongue and then burning pain blooming on his shoulder. 

Teeth sinking into his skin draws more blood to run down his skin as Sephiroth matches his bite with another thrust. Bite after bite, marks dig into his skin. Such claims of ownership and possession are undeniable in the pain that aches when Cloud moves his neck. 

When Sephiroth pulls out and lets go, he cannot help but to admire his work. Cloud’s so wet, it’d be a shame not to enjoy him.

His hands make quick work of his own pants, shifting them down, pulling out his erection to stroke into fullness for Cloud to see. The sight makes Cloud jump before he hisses again, the blade slicing further through his hands.

“Don’t you dare-” His cock pulses in his hold as Cloud’s eyes become glassy.

“We will be the cusp of perfection, the progenitors of a new race. This is a momentous event to be proud of.”

He maneuvers Cloud’s struggling legs over a shoulder, moving closer to bend him in half trapping him between the wall and himself. An arm wraps around his knees to keep him in place. 

“Don’t do this, please.”

“Sweet pet,” Sephiroth sighs, guiding his cock between the pink slick folds of Cloud’s cunt, “you’re burning inside.”

Inch by agonizing inch, he sinks into perfect heat. Grunting close so Cloud can hear his appreciation, sliding in slowly for Cloud to savour the drag of his cock against stretching fleshy walls, Sephiroth can feel the wave of pleasure crash through his body. He hears Cloud cursing, crying, begging for him to pull out but why should he? 

“So tight. Even now, your body accommodates itself for me.” The smaller body underneath him lets out a sob, clenching around him, inviting him. His breath hitches as he bottoms out and feels the blunt kiss of his captive’s cervix against his tip. 

“Your dedication is commendable, Cloud.” Sephiroth studies his every reaction as he waits. He wants to enjoy the feeling of absolute unity. He wants Cloud to memorize the feeling of being so completely filled, for him to realize that he was born to be fucked by him. 

“I hate you,” Cloud says, his voice wavering in disbelief, feeling the hot thickness settled inside him.

“You love me,” Sephiroth replies, an undeniable affirmation.

Shaking, Cloud looks down, away from his shame. Kissing his hair, he grips his waist before pulling out just to slam back in. The start of a rhythm, of a change that can never be reversed. It takes him a few short thrusts before he finds the perfect angle and pace to draw out his pet’s lovely moans. 

“How dangerous, this pleasure is.. addictive.” 

He feels him clench tighter around him, hears him curse lowly. Soon he’ll learn to stop denying the truth when his body so yearns for it. The lewd wet noises only add to Cloud’s humiliation.

“Fuck…” spills from Cloud’s mouth. His lips tremble when he grits his teeth. Sephiroth rolls and pinches at Cloud’s nipple until his lips part for him to dive into. He tastes blood and raw flesh from bitten lips as teeth bite back at his tongue. It does not deter him.

He desires to break him down from the inside out so he pushes on and on until eventually his captive breaks. Soon enough the pleasure and the blood loss have Cloud weak. Cloud’s mouth slowly slacken as he begins to give up. And the moment he does, Sephiroth can’t help but relish in the sweet taste of his surrender, the salt of his tears and the way his breath hitches when he finally accepts him.

“See how easy it is to let go?” 

Blue eyes shut at the question as tears run trails down his cheeks. His despair enthralls. More and more, Cloud moans into his mouth, soft and quiet and ashamed but Sephiroth swallows them down with a fervour, not a kiss but a devouring.

His hand slides down from Cloud’s breast to rub at his belly, fucking him rougher at the thought of it swelling with child. 

“I’ll fill you up and breed you, pet,” he swears as Cloud’s walls spasm around him, he’s so close.

“Keep your womb overflowing with my seed until it takes. We can have a family together, Cloud.” 

A soft “No” falls from Cloud’s lips but Sephiroth chokes it out with an insistent rubbing on his clit. His hands… they might be ruined now, unable to hold a sword again.

_ “I’ll take care of you.” _

The smaller man shakes as every nerve electrifies from pain and pleasure. He can’t hold on anymore.

_ “Show me your devotion. Come for me.” _

Cloud’s mind goes blank, eyes rolled back. He moans as he makes a mess of them, as orgasm takes him with a force and a fierce quivering of his thighs.

The moment his fate is sealed he feels the stuttering of Sephiroth’s hips, the throbbing of his cock, the sensation of heat blooming from his core. Sephiroth moans into his ear as he rides out his orgasm in Cloud’s spasming cunt eagerly milking his cock. He bottoms out, making sure that not a drop spills from where they connect.

“Sweet pet, I wonder how long until my seed takes."


End file.
